A Princess and Her Prince Derek?
by silentwriter24
Summary: Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald are always arguing about something. But what only Derek knows is that he has a huge crush on her, and she secretly kinda likes him too. However there are always obstacles in life, other boys, hockey, school, and fights. This story is about how Derek finally wins over his Casey. STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

A Princess and Her Prince.. Derek?

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD

Note: This is my first story ever so please be nice. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

Derek POV

"CASEY LET'S GO! I'm meeting Coach before school!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I shrugged on my leather jacket and grabbed my keys for the Prince. I twiddle the keys around until I hear Casey thumping down the stairs. I turn around and see her looking perfect as always, silky flowing hair, clean pressed clothes that hug her body just right.. I have to stop my staring before she gets suspicious so I go with the classic eye roll. We head out the door and into the Prince off to school.

Casey POV  
>As we sit driving in silence to school I start thinking-over thinking as some might say. Was Derek checking me out earlier? I quickly shake that thought out of my head, because I know how inappropriate it is. When we arrive at school we head off in our separate directions, me to my locker and Derek to see his hockey coach. As I am taking books out of my locker Emily comes running up to me.<p>

"You'll never guess what happened to me last night!" she squeals excitedly. I am suddenly very intrigued. "What?!" I ask. "Chris from history asked me out and we have a date tomorrow night!" She says, now practically jumping up and down. "Em that's awesome!" I smiled brightly. I was happy for my best friend, as she's been crushing on him for months. "Will you help me get ready for the date tomorrow night? I wanna look great" "I'd be happy to Emily!" I replied. The bell rang and we ran off to our first period classes.

A few hours later we are walking to history together, we sit in our normal seats and today Chris sits on the other side of Emily. She then turns into a giggling girl talking with Chris very closely. Looks like I'm alone today. Derek walked in 5 minutes late-as usual. I rolled my eyes at the way the teachers didn't even comment on it anymore. I had to admit that I did admire his confidence. Time passed slowly but 50 minutes later the bell rang and class, as well as school, was over.

Derek POV

Later that night I was sitting in my chair watching some pointless movie when Casey walked in. "I love this movie" she gushed and sat right down on the couch. I said nothing and just nodded at her. I started actually watching it and found myself enjoying the movie too. During the commercial break I went and made up popcorn and got two sodas. When I handed her the soda and popcorn she looked surprised. I was feeling just as surprised because I never make food for anyone. After the movie ended we both parted to our separate rooms. I couldn't help but feel slightly happy after that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek

Chapter 2

Casey POV

"The green blouse or the blue one?" Emily asked frantically. Emily was so nervous for her date with Chris, it was adorable. "The green one definitely." I replied "and stop being so nervous! The date is going to be awesome, and Chris likes you no matter what " I say, trying to relax her. "I'm sorry, I just like him so much! Thanks Case, for everything." "What are best friends for?" I reply with a smile. "We so have to find you a guy now! Anyone in mind?" Emily asks coyly. "That would be nice, I'll update you if there are any guys in my life" I reply. We both crack up and a few minutes later Chris picks up a beautiful Emily and I walk back home.

I enter the house and clump up to my room where I change into yoga pants and a hoodie. I then go downstairs and flop on the couch. I was feeling particularly lonely tonight. I was happy for Emily but couldn't help think about how I have been dateless for months. I turned on a romantic movie to feel comfort when Derek walked in from hockey practice. "Case, what's wrong?" he asked actually looking concerned. "Nothing, just one of those nights." He looked unsure of what to do next, but what he said next caught me by surprise. "Would you like some company?" he asked. "Sure that would be nice." I replied. He again took me by surprise and actually sat down right next to me instead of his usual spot on the recliner. We sat in silence and watched the movie.

Derek POV

Casey fell asleep on my shoulder halfway through the movie. She looked so tranquil, peaceful, and well, beautiful, I didn't dare disturb her. After the movie ended she was still asleep so I picked her up and carried her to bed where I tucked her in and shut off her light.

The next morning there was a knocking at my door, it was 8 AM, too early for me. Normally I would have told the person to go away, but when I heard it was Casey, I let her right in. "Thank you for last night" she said shyly. "You're welcome" I replied quietly. She left quickly and I retreated back to my bed.

A few hours later I walked into Casey's room where I found her sitting on the bed reading a book- typical Casey. "Hey.. do you wanna do something with me today? Everyone else is out, Lizzie has soccer, Edwin is at Teddy's, and Marti, Dad and Nora are at a birthday party." I asked nervously. She looked taken aback at first but she then replied, "Sure, what did you have in mind?" I wanted to smile so bad, but I kept myself collected with a straight face. "I was thinking Smelly Nelly's for food, then to the movies." "Sounds good" she replied. We then got dressed and headed out.

The day was really great. We got good food and the movie was hilarious, but if I'm being honest the best part of the day was just being with Casey. She's so smart, funny, charming, kind, and beautiful. Okay, okay, I'm in love with Casey McDonald, I have been ever since I met her. The way she challenges me, the way she's so passionate about everything, and her eyes, piercing blue like the ocean. She is just pure perfection, and I wanted to get close to her so eventually maybe she could feel the same way about me.

Casey POV

Derek was being so strange lately. He was being sweet and kind towards me. I was really enjoying it. I even got him to smile a real, full, adorable smile today. We had a great time today and I found my self sad that the day was over.

The next day after my dance class and Derek's hockey practice we hung out again. I was really happy to be hanging out with him and was hoping this would bring us closer. I was starting to see the real Derek and I was loving it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Casey POV

On Monday morning I woke up early to make sure I had everything all set for the school week. I then went downstairs for a nice breakfast. Derek came down into the kitchen a few minutes later. He squeezed my shoulder and I suddenly had a very warm feeling wash over me and a deep blush on my face. I looked to see if Derek was feeling the same way, but he looked like he usually looked on Mondays (and every other morning)-tire. "Edwin. Cereal. Now." Derek demanded. "Yes Derek." Edwin said, quickly making Derek's breakfast. Derek was acting normal too. Then George entered the kitchen and stopped me as I was walking out. "Casey, I have a last minute meeting, and Nora can't get out of work early, so could you please watch Marti? She's in a carpool so you don't have to worry about picking her up. Please?" He begged. "No problem, George." I replied with a smile. I love watching Marti. "Thanks Case. Bye kids!" And with that George was out the door. By that time it was time for Derek and I to leave too.

"So are you gonna help me babysit Marti this afternoon?" I asked Derek on the way to school. I was secretly hoping he would say yes so we could hang out more. There was a long pause before he answered. By the time he answered, we had arrived at school. "Uhh can't. Got plans. Bye." He said quickly, before scurrying off leaving me to walk alone. I was confused and a little hurt by his short and curt answer. I then realized his plan probably included a girl, which set off a pang of jealousy in me, which I quickly shook away. I can't be with Derek so find another guy, I thought to myself. When I walk into school I saw Emily, and I realized that I had forgotten to ask her about date because I had been distracted by stupid Derek. "Em!" I shouted, jogging to catch up with her. "How did the date go?" I asked when I finally reached her. She was beaming so I knew she had good news. "One word. Perfect!" Emily smiled as she said it. "Potential boyfriend material?" I asked, slyly. "Definitely!" She replied. We continued our chat as we walked to our class.

Derek POV

I felt really bad for rejecting Casey like that. She actually looked disappointed. There is nothing I would rather do than hang out with Casey, but Stacy asked me out and felt bad so I agreed. I sighed and went to my class which happened to have both Casey and Stacy in it. Just my luck. Neither girl was in the when I arrived so I sat in the back with Sam. Then Casey walked in and gave me a sad smile before sitting down. Then Stacy walked in and shouted, "HEY DERY EXCITED FOR OUR DATE TONIGHT?" I cringed as everyone heard. Casey didn't turn around so I couldn't see her reaction. I cringed looking at Stacy's very tight outfit, I wish she dressed more like Casey, heck I wish she was Casey. After class, Casey booked it out of the class.

The ride home was silent and awkward and I was desperate to talk to her. "So… how was your day?" I asked awkwardly. "Fine." She replied dryly. Great, our friendship was set back. As soon as we reached the car, she quickly hopped out of the car and went to her room, At about 4, we both left our rooms, me on my way out to get Stacy, and Casey heading down to wait for Marti to get home. As we both went downstairs, Mart walked in. "Hey Smarti!" I said, gleefully. "Hi Smerek!: She replied equally happily. It was about time to get Stacy. "Bye girls, have fun!" I said. "I hope you have fun Derek!" Casey said to my surprise. I quickly pulled out the door and went out.

Casey POV  
>As Marti and I sat on the couch watching a movie I found my mind wandering to Derek. I was wondering how his date was going. He looked so cute before he left, with dark jeans, his classic leather jacket, and his perfectly messy brown hair. Ugh stop it Casey!<p>

A few hours later, after Marti and the rest of the family (minus Derek) had gone to sleep, I found myself unable to. I went downstairs to watch some tv. Around 12, Derek quietly walked in the door. "Hey" he said cautiously. "Hi" I replied shortly, not taking my eyes off the tv. I was in no mood to talk to him so I quickly got up to start heading to bed. To my surprise Derek grabbed my arm. "Hey Case, we were getting along so well, I don't want that to end. I'm sorry I was so rude this morning." he sincerely said. "We're fine, don't worry about it." I said quickly, still unable to look him in the eye. I ran up the stair to my room, unable to ignore the pit in my stomach that had just formed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own LWD  
>Thank you for all your reviews and reading it, I really appreciate it!<p>

Chapter 4

Derek POV

The next few days passed by in a blur. Casey was slowly warming up to me again, which made me happy. On Thursday we were having a great time on the ride to school, talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company, the air felt electric. When we got to school we both had things to do, so we went our separate was.

A few hours later I was on my way to her locker to see if she wanted to each lunch with me. She looked so beautiful with her brown hair straightened and a nice sweater on, but who am I kidding, she looks beautiful all the time. I'm close to her locker when a guy I've never seen before walks to her. I stop and watch them from afar. They start talking and I feel the jealousy boiling inside me. What is she laughing at? She should be laughing at my jokes! He then touches her arm, whispers something in her ear and walks off, leaving Casey blushing. I then book it to her locker. "Hey Case, wanna grab lunch?" I ask quickly. "Sure" she replies with a smile. As we sit down I am dying to ask her about that guy but I don't want to seem jealous (even though I am). "Who was that guy you were talking to?" I blurt out quickly. Ugh get it together Derek! "His name is Truman French. He's new." Casey answered simply. "Well what did he want? To join the keener club?" I tease trying to cover up just how curious I am. She rolls her eyes at my joke then replies, "he was just introducing himself." I then take a bite of my sandwich when she finished, "..and he asked me out for tomorrow night." I literally choked on my sandwich. When I finished coughing I replied, "You said no right?" I asked nervously. "No I said yes. He seems nice." And just like that I realized one thing- I had to fight for Casey.

Casey POV  
>I was really excited for my date with Truman, he was cute and seemed nice. I pushed my thoughts of Derek aside and thought of Truman. It was Friday and he was going to be here in an hour. He told me where we were going for dinner so I knew how to dress. I curled my hair into loose waves, and put on a lilac colored sweater-dress with black tights and chestnut boots. 50 minutes later I was finished getting ready and was headed downstairs to wait for him when Lizzie knocked at my door. "Hey, you look great Case! Are you excited for your date?" "Thanks Liz! I am excited, he seems like he could be a good guy." I said with a smile.<p>

Derek POV

I was mindlessly flipping through tv channels, unable to do anything but think about Casey, _my casey, _on a date with another guy. a minute later the bell rang- Truman. I opened the door and welcomed him in. "Hi Truman, how are ya?" I said, shaking his hand quite hard. "Um good and you?" He replied, very unsure. "I'm just great, so what are you two doing tonight?" I asked. Truman just started answering when Casey came down the stairs, Both of us stopped and looked at her, she was absolutely stunning, and I desperately wanted to run up to her, grab her, kiss her, and never let her go. My thoughts were interrupted by Truman saying, "Wow Casey, you look hot!" he said seductively. Jealousy intensified on me by the way he was looking at her, and the way he was so sensual with her. I wanted to punch him and throw him right out of Canada. "Th-thanks Truman." Casey replied nervously. "Bye Derek see you tonight!" Casey replied, then Truman and her walked out the door.

I knew that the rest of the night was going to be me waiting for Casey, so I returned to my recliner and sat restlessly, full of jealousy and a longing for Casey.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own LWD

Sorry for the long wait! School, projects, sports etc have been consuming my time. I will try to update more often.

Chapter 5

Casey POV

"I had a really great night Truman." I said as we pulled up to my house. "Me too." he agreed. He walked me to my door and was leaning in for a goodnight kiss when the door opened. It was Derek. "Hey guys don't be shy, come right in!" he said obnoxiously. "DE

-REK!" I yelled, very annoyed. Truman shifted on his feet then replied, "Well I better go. Goodnight Casey." He then quickly walked to his car and I stormed into the house. "What possible reason could you have for interrupting us like that?" I asked angrily. Derek just looked uncomfortable and upset. He opened his mouth to start his explanation, but I cut him off. "Never mind, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Derek."

Derek POV

I made her mad, great, I just couldn't help myself, she looked so pretty and I couldn't stand the idea of her kissing that creep. Sighing, I slowly walked up to my room. I felt bad, but soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up early, feeling restless wondering if Casey was still mad at me. I walked over to her room and knocked softy on the door. II heard a quiet, "Come in", and I opened the door carefully. She looked groggy and tired, which was quite a change considering that's usually me. She was looking at me expectantly, well here it goes. "Hey Case I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have interrupted your date like that." I said sincerely. She quickly replied, "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should actually be thanking you. I don't usually kiss on the first date, so you helped me keep my standards." "So we're cool?" I asked. "Yeah we're cool, Der." She replied with a smile. I nodded and started to head out the door when she stopped me. "I have to drop Lizzie off at a sleepover this afternoon. Do you want to come with me then after we can go see that new comedy movie?" I was thrilled at the idea of spending time with her, and I couldn't agree fast enough. "Definitely! I've been wanting to see that!" I replied, excitedly. I left her room and headed back to mine with a smile on my face.

Casey POV

A few hours later I was in front of my closet deciding what to wear. I finally went with black leggings, a slouchy burgundy sweater, chestnut uggs, and a side braid. We quickly dropped Lizzie off and headed to the movies. Derek was being really kind, he bought my ticket, my drink, and a popcorn for us to share.

After the movie we were both in a great mood. Derek turned on the radio and a Journey song came on. We both started singing along, really getting into it. Wow you are an amazing singer." I joked sarcastically. "Are you making fun of me?" He asked lightly. "Me? Never!" I replied innocently, while starting to giggle. "Yes you are!" he replied, reaching over to start tickling me. He had me cracking up until we reached the house, too soon if I had to say. Reality sank in as my phone buzzed. It was Truman and we both realized it. His face went blank and he started to unbuckle his seatbelt. "I had a great time Casey, we should do it again sometime. Are you coming to my hockey game tomorrow?" He asked. I felt bad, I wanted to go, but Truman. "I'm sorry I can't. I would love to but I already made plans with Truman." I replied. His face fell and I felt horrible. We walked into the house and went our separate ways for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own LWD  
>Thank you soo much for all the reviews! You're making my first story writing experience a great one!<p>

Chapter 6

Derek POV

The next few weeks Truman and Casey started going out more often. I hated that guy for stealing her.

Casey POV

Truman and I were moving fast, and it was great at times but also bad. It was nice getting attention from a guy who wanted to be with me all the time. Sometimes however I felt like something wasn't right with him. I noticed that he had a bit of a wandering eye, and wanted to move really fast. I hoped it would work out.

Derek POV

One night I was watching a game on TV when Casey storms in the front door. She quickly ran up the stairs and I knew something was wrong. I ran up to her room and opened her door. Her back was to me so I walked in slowly. "Are you ok?" I asked, uncertainly. "I'm fine" she replied with a wobbly voice and a sniffle. I knew she was crying so I walked closer to her, mentally preparing myself for the water works. I then sat down next to her. "What happened?" I asked softly. Her lip quivered and then she replied, "N-nnn-othing" she stuttered. I sighed, she was gonna make this difficult. "Casey, come on." "Ok. Truman he-he cheated on me!" She exclaimed, bursting into tears. I quickly grabbed her into a hug, just rubbing her back softly. "Shh it's gonna be ok. You are too good for him anyway. You deserve someone who's gonna give you the world and treat you like a princess." I cooed quietly into her ear. We just sat there for a while until her tears stopped.

Casey POV  
>I was heartbroken about Truman. How could he do this to me? We were at a party when I went to the bathroom. When I came back I saw Truman making out with some girl. I stormed out before he saw me. He kept texting me and leaving me voicemails but I couldn't look at them.<p>

On Monday at school I saw Truman for the first time. As soon as he spotted me, he made his way over to me, at the same time I darted to my next class to escape him. I continued escaping him until the end of the day by my locker. "What the hell is going on Casey?" Truman demanded when he reached me. "I should ask you the same thing." I retorted. He looked very confused so I filled him in. "I saw you on Saturday making out with that girl." His face then changed to unreadable. "Why are you angry? That wasn't my fault! She kissed me!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes at that line. "Yeah ok, Truman." I said sarcastically. "You have to believe me Casey. The only girl I ever want to kiss is you. She was drunk and grabbed me. Give me a second chance." I was still doubtful but I was really starting to like him so I gave him a second chance.

Derek POV

I grew tired of waiting for Casey by the Prince so I headed back inside the school to see if she was still at her locker. As I got near her locker I saw Truman talking to her. Then he hugged her, and my temper boiled. I couldn't believe it, after he broke her heart he had the nerve to hug her! I walked over, determined to save her and give him a piece of my mind. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" I asked Truman. "Derek, stop, it's fine. He apologized." Casey said quickly, trying to calm me down. "I'll see you later Casey." Truman said before scurrying off. I looked at Casey expectedly. "Casey what just happened?" "He apologized, and looked genuinely sorry. So I gave him one last chance and we are together again." Casey replied. I was ballistic, I couldn't believe it. "Casey tell me you're kidding. He's a jerk and you should stay away from him." I said excitedly. "Derek, he apologized and he was so great until then, so leave it alone." She said simply. We both left it at then and sat in silence the whole ride home. I hated the awkwardness, but I knew I was right, Truman was scum.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own LWD

Happy Holidays to my Readers!

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SENSITIVE MATERIAL! DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE! WARNING!

Chapter 7

Derek POV  
>Truman and Casey were still going out and haven't had any arguments since. I still was convinced that there was something off about Truman. I didn't say anything to Casey because I didn't want to push her away. We continued to hangout almost every weeknight; her weekends were devoted to Truman. I was falling more in love with her everyday. Her laugh, her smile, her personality, her sense of humor, and they way she was when she finally relaxed and let her guard down with me.<p>

I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I knew with Truman in the picture, it would make her shut away from me.

Casey POV

"So we are on for the mall tonight? I'm in desperate need of a girl's night." Emily asked me while I put my books into my locker. "Definitely, Em! I need some new clothes." I replied happily. "Great! I'll pick you up at your house today at 4. See ya later!" Emily said, then walking off to her next class. As soon as Emily left me, Truman swarmed in next to me. "What were you talking to Emily about?" Truman asks. "Oh nothing, we were just making plans to go out together tonight." I replied nonchalantly. Truman's face darkened quickly. "What do you think you're doing, making plans without talking to me first?" Truman asked angrily. I was confused, was he joking? By the look on his face I would say no, but why was he being so possessive. "I'm 17 years old Truman. I can make my plans my self. I don't need your approval." I said, strongly. His face quickly changed then he replied, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to sound like that. I just love you and want to be with you all the time. Can't you cancel on Emily?" He kissed my cheek as he finished. "Sorry Truman. I haven't hung out with Emily in forever. Besides I already made definite plans with her. He then looked angry again. "Fine! If you don't want to be with me, just say so!" He then stormed off quickly. I was left very confused, and I headed to my last period class.

On my way home with Derek, I found my mind racing, had Truman broken up with me? Why was he so angry and possessive? I chewed the insides of cheeks nervously when Derek spoke up. "You ok there, Case?" "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "So what are your plans for tonight?" Derek asked casually. "Mall night with Emily. What about you?" "Seeing the new zombie movie with Sam and Ralph. It's gonna be awesome!" He replied excitedly. I rolled my eyes but smiled at how chill he was, especially compared to Truman. As we entered the house, I went upstairs to change. I went with leggings, an infinite scarf, and a red long sleeve shirt. By the time Emily was here, Derek had long left, and everyone else was out so it was just me. I hopped into Emily's car, ready for a night with my best friends, completely in bliss.

Derek POV  
>"That movie was so sick!" Ralph exclaimed as we left the theater. "Yeah that part where the zombie ripped off that guy's arm was awesome!" Sam agreed excitedly. I agreed with them. We then went to Smelly Nelly's to grab something to eat. "So how's Casey?" Sam asked casually while we sat waiting for our food. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently trying to avoid the conversation we were about to have. "C'mon Der, you've been totally crushing on her for over a year now. Plus we know you two have been getting close," Sam said. "I don't know. I really like her, but she has Truman, plus what if I tell her how I feel and she then never speaks to me again. I'm terrified." I confessed, blushing deeply. "You're not afraid of anything! You're D-Man!" Ralph encouraged, while Sam nodded in agreement. I sighed then said, "Fine! When Truman and Casey are done, then I'll tell her." The food then came and we enjoyed it in silence.<p>

Casey POV

The next day I woke up to fifty texts from Truman. They were all similar along the lines of asking where I was and to call him as soon as possible. I then called Truman to see what the deal was. "Hey Truman, what's wrong?" I asked. "CASEY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING ME?" Truman screams into the phone. "I told you yesterday, I went out to the mall with Emily, and put my phone on silent to not interrupt. I fell asleep right when I got home, that's why I haven't answered." I replied calmly. "Now don't talk to me in that tone girl." He snapped. I was confused and scared. "Truman I don't understand what your problem is but don't call me until you figure it out!" I retorted and hung up on him.

I opened the door to find Derek standing right there. He looked concerned for me. "Hey, everything ok?" He asked slowly. "Yeah, Truman's just been acting weird." I replied with a sigh. "Is he treating you ok?" Derek asked. "Yes he's fine." I replied reassuringly. I then sidestepped past him and went downstairs.

Later that afternoon there was a knock at the door. It was Truman holding a bouquet of flowers. "I'm so sorry babe." he replied. I gave him a blank stare. "Listen, I've had great stress lately, and when I found out that my one stress reliever had plans, I freaked. I'm so sorry." He replied. "It's ok." I said then he hugged me tight. "Do you want to go to a party tonight?" Truman asked. "Sure! I'll just go check with my mom." Nora agreed, so Truman left, set to pick me up at 7. I then went to go find what I should wear.

Derek POV

I heard the music blasting in Casey's room so I went to go see what she was up to. "Hey Case, what are you doing?" "Just trying to decide what to wear to the party tonight." She replied. I was immediately alarmed, Casey at a party with drugs, alcohol, men, and Truman scared me. "You're going? I am too" I replied cautiously.

Casey POV

At 7 I came down the stairs in a turquoise tank top with a black mini skirt. I answered the door to Truman. "What are you wearing?" He asked immediately after seeing me. I got nervous and looked down at my outfit. "What about my outfit?" I asked nervously. "It is too inappropriate! It's like you're trying to impress other guys, parading all your body around! Go put a sweater on, NOW!" I quickly went up to get a black sweater, and after closing my room Derek replied to me, "I think you look fine." I smiled at him and quietly replied, "Thanks Derek."

I went downstairs and headed to the party with Truman. I hoped it would be better than the last time. As soon as we got to the party Truman disappeared again, visiting more friends, and leaving me alone. Ten minutes turned into two hours, and I was still alone. I decided to look for him. I then found him making out with another girl, again! This time I confronted him. "Truman! What are you doing?!" I angrily asked. "It's not what you think Casey, I can explain" He started. I then quickly cut him off. "No I don't want to hear it! You told me before was a mistake and now look you're cheating on me again! We are over! Goodbye Truman." I then stormed off, trying to find Derek so he could bring me home. Truman started following me and grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me Truman!" I squealed. "NO! Listen here bitch, we are not breaking up until I say so, which will be never. You will come back to the party and be with me. Is that understood." He replied through his clenched teeth. I didn't reply and just kept squirming trying to free myself from his grip. He then quickly pinned me against a wall. "Answer me bitch!" He said angrily. "No, Truman. We are done. Let go of me this instant!" I replied, starting to get frantic. He then wailed his fist in to my face. The last thing I saw was me falling to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own LWD 

!WARNING MORE SENSITIVE ABUSE SITUATIONS! VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE WARNING!

Chapter 8

Derek POV

I was really worried about Casey. The party had ended long ago, and Casey still wasn't home. I tried calling her, but she wasn't answering. I paced around the whole house unable to sleep. I decided to sit on the couch and wait. I slowly found myself drifting off.

I woke up the next morning and went upstairs to see if Casey was home. I found her asleep under the covers. I was wondering how he snuck past me asleep on the couch. I gently shook her to wake her up. When she turned around to face me I gasped at what I saw. Casey had a shiny bluish-black eye, a cut on her cheek, and a red, swollen lip. "Casey, oh my gosh what happened to you?!" I asked frantically. "N-nothing. Go away Derek." Casey replied, unable to look at me in the eye. "No Casey! That is not nothing! What happened?" I demanded. Then I had a realization- Truman. "Was it Truman?" I asked her. She wouldn't respond so I sat down on her bed next to her. I gently cupped my hand under chin, lifting it up to get her to look me in the eye. "Case," I started gently.

A tear slipped from her eye. She took a shaky breath then started, "At the party last, Truman ditched me again, so I went to go look for him. I found him making out with another girl again, and this time I confronted him. I told him it was over, stormed off, set to find you to take me home. Before I could reach you, Truman grabbed my wrist, pinned me to the wall, and told me that he was gonna be the one who called the shots in the relationship. I asked him to let me go, he hit me and I blacked out. I woke up a half hour later in his bedroom. He asked me again who was in charge and I was so panicked all I could do was agree that he was. He then tried to undress me and I told him no, so he punched me again and bit my lip until it bled. After that he took me home, and I was so exhausted I went straight to bed." She finished, looking me straight in the eyes.

I could feel my face darken, and my temper rise. "I'm gonna kill that asshole!" I said angrily, standing up ready to go. "No, Derek! Please! He was so sorry after, he's not a bad guy!" Casey pleaded. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Casey, you cannot be serious! Have you seen your face! Truman assaulted and abused you. He needs to be arrested and taught a lesson!" I said excitedly. "He's my boyfriend and I say leave it!" Casey declared. I was really fired up now. "He is not your boyfriend anymore! I forbid you to see him! He is scum and he is not allowed to hurt you anymore. Do you think Nora and Dad will let you stay with him, No because it's crazy!" "Well they are on vacation, so by the time they get up, my face will be healed so they won't know!" Casey shot back.

I sighed knowing I was going to have to save the girl I loved.

Casey POV

I couldn't believe Derek, or Truman, for that matter. I finally had some alone time to think after I sent Derek to drop Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin off to their friend's houses, Derek to hockey practice, and Mom and George on vacation for another week.

I was downstairs reading a book when there was a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole to find Truman standing there. I slowly opened the door to him. "Babe, I'm so sorry! I lost my temper for a moment, but please believe how sorry I am and how much I love you." I was conflicted. "How can I believe you when you hit me!" I exclaimed. He sighed, then said, "I know, I know, I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I have a surprise for you." I contemplated what to do for a minute. Considering how good things had been before last night, I decided to give him another chance. I took his hand and we went to drive off to his surprise for me.

Truman took me to a quiet field, he pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket. By this time it was getting dark, so it was dinner. "I figured we could have dinner and watch the stars." He replied simply. "Oh Truman, this is lovely." I gushed.

We ate our dinner in nice peace, while watching the illuminating stars up above. Suddenly Truman turned to me and asked, "Would you like to do this again Sunday night?" "Truman, I wish we could do this every night, but Sunday is a school night, and I have a huge history test, so I can't. We should definitely do this again next weekend though." I replied, cuddling up to him. His face darkened, and he violently pushed me away. I looked at him confused when he shot up. "What the heck Casey! Am I not good enough for you?! You don't want to be with me? Or are you cheating on me?" He exclaimed. He didn't even let me get a word in before he added, "You must be, you little shit!" He then, yanked my hair, and started violently kicking me in the chest, hard. "Please stop Truman! You're hurting me! I'm sorry" I said, with a sudden blurring vision.

I woke up later in the hospital. "Well, good to see you're awake, Ms. McDonald. That was some car accident. I'll give you a few minutes to rest, then we are taking some tests, I called your parents but you will be staying the night at least." The doctor nodded his head then walked out of the room. Truman then slipped into my room, and I instantly panicked, remembering what really happened in my accident. "Hey, next time you better make me happy. I'll see you later babe." He said and winked at me creepily, then slipping out of the room.

After I had some health tests done, I found out I had 5 broken ribs, and a bruised chest, but I would eventually be ok. I was laying in my room when Derek came in. "Casey! I just got the call and came as fast as I could. Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine, just a few broken ribs and a bruised chest." I answered weakly. "They said it was a car accident, but that "Car's" name is Truman isn't it?" He asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded slowly and ashamedly. "I knew it! This is all my fault, I can't believe I didn't report last night to the police. I especially can't believe I left you alone. You could have been killed and it would have been all my fault" Derek exclaimed, with an increasingly shaky voice.

I then saw something I had never seen before, or let alone ever thought I would ever see, Derek started crying. It was a quiet, deep sob, and it broke my heart. "Derek, please come here." I said gently. He walked over and I hugged him.

Derek POV

We stayed like that for a long time. Eventually We let go and she fell asleep on the bed, and I on a chair a next to her.

The next morning I knew Dad and Nora would be here, and while they visited her, I had some business to take care of.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't own LWD

!WARNING ONE SEMI-VIOLENT SCENE! WARNING!

Chapter 9

Derek POV

I drove my way to Truman's house. When I got there I saw him going into his car. I then followed him until we reached a grocery store. He got out of his car, and I got out of mine. I sneakily followed him in. "Truman!" I yelled. He turned around and gave me a smug grin. I walked right up to him. I punched him in the face, knocking him down. He the kicked me and knocked me down. I then regained control and got on top of him, and kept punching the piece of scum. "Wipe that damn smug grin off your ugly face! I know what you did to Casey you monster! You deserve to rot in jail and I'm gonna make sure you go there!" I screamed at him. A second later two men pulled us off each other, Truman with a bloody nose, and me with a bruised cheek. "Someone call the police on this dirtbag!" I yelled.

A few moments later the police arrived, both taking us to the station for investigation.

Casey POV

I woke up the next morning surrounded by my mom and George. "Oh Casey! I'm so glad you're ok!" Nora said as she hugged me, while George smoothed my hair. "You didn't have to end our vacation early for me. I feel bad" I said. "Don't, you did nothing wrong Casey. We love you, so whenever you have a problem, we are always going to come help you, no matter what." George said. I then looked around for Derek, but he wasn't there. "Where's Derek?" I asked, only wanting Derek around. "Here!" Derek said, entering the room. I saw is bruised cheek, and I was immediately concerned. "What happened?" I asked him. "Just a small altercation. Dad, Nora, could I talk to Casey in private for a minute. "Sure." Nora replied for both of them, and they left the room.

"Look Casey, I had to see Truman, and defend you. We got into a fight, and I won. The police came and arrested him. They are gonna see you tomorrow at home after you leave the hospital in the morning." Derek said. I took a minute to process everything and then I replied, "Thank you Derek. For defending me and helping me. I'm sorry for not listening to you." "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. You try to see the good in everyone, and Truman was just one person who turned out to not have any good in him. You are at no fault for anything Ok?" He replied gently. I nodded slowly, feeling tears build up again. He sat next to me on the bed and hugged me tight.

The next morning I returned home, Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin were still at friend's houses because Nora and George didn't want them there when the police were. The police came and interview me, they then said that Truman was to be charged for assault and battery, and domestic abuse, he would be in jail for 50 years.

Derek POV

After the police left, Nora and George went to get groceries and pick up the kids, so it was just Casey and I. "Do you need anything?" I asked her. "Just someone to watch movies with me." She replied simply. I sat down next to her and he rested her head on me. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her. "Nothing, just feeling sad I guess." She said quietly. "You deserve better than that piece of trash. You deserve someone who will give you the world. You're too perfect to deserve any less." I told her honestly. She was silent for a moment before asking, "You really think I'm perfect?"

"Are you kidding? Of course you are. You're absolutely beautiful, smart, kind, funny, compassionate, deep, and interesting." She blushed deeply, which caused me to blush and turn away. We watched the movie in silence for a few minutes before Casey finally spoke up. "I really like you Derek. You are one of the few people I can really let my guard down. I feel like I can be anything with you, so thank you." This was exactly the kind of moment Sam told me to make a move at, so I lifted her chin to me and I planted a romantic, gentle and deep kiss to her.

I felt the fireworks and knew I had just unlocked something special.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't own LWD

Thanks for reading and please review!

Side note: at this scene, everyone is on holiday break; school will be starting again soon.

Chapter 10:

Derek POV

After we finally broke away from that magical kiss, I look at Casey nervously, anxious to see her reaction.

After what seemed like forever she simply replied, "Whoa." She then looked down at her hands and blushed.

"Do you hate me now?" I asked nervously. She looked stunned by that question. "What? Of course not! To tell you the truth, I've wanted you to do that for a long time." I was relieved, surprised, and happy by her answer. "Well you have no idea how long _I _have wanted to do that." I replied.

"Well why don't you do it again?" Casey asked slyly. I gladly accepted her request, pulling her into another deep kiss.

Casey POV

That night as I lay in bed my mind was swarming with thoughts. I felt ecstatic that Derek and I had finally kissed and how right it had felt. The way he was so tender, romantic, and gentle with me. At the same time, I was also very scared. I didn't want to get hurt again, physically or emotionally. After that last relationship I needed to take it slow. I needed to really think things through. I just hoped Derek would be okay with that.

Casey POV  
>The next morning I woke up really early, 5:30 to be exact and got dressed into a plain pink short sleeved shorts and capris leggings. I took my pain medications for my ribs and left my family that I would be back later. I took the Prince and started to just drive. I was going to call Emily later at a reasonable hour for breakfast to fill her in on what she missed while she was away at her cousin's house and for a much needed girl talk.<p>

At 9 I met Emily at a breakfast diner. As soon as she saw me she pulled me into a big hug. "Casey I'm so sorry! I came home from my cousin's house as soon as I could! I wish I could have been at the hospital! How could Truman do this to you! No one hurts my best friend!" Emily rambled quickly before starting to sniffle. She then turned to tears, and this time it was I hugging her. "It's okay Em, I'm alright now." I said quietly.

I told everything that had happened: from Truman's first hit, to more abuse, to the hospital, to Derek defending me, to Truman's arrest, and finally to Derek kissing me.

"Wow." Was what Emily replied after I finished. "I know." I agreed taking a bite out of my waffles. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked, sipping her orange juice. "I don't know Em. I mean I really really like Derek. I know he kissed me but what does that mean? What f he was just in boy brain mode and kissed me just to do it? Does he really like me? Also I just got out of this horrible relationship and I'm scared of moving too fast and getting hurt again. Also, what if he doesn't really want a relationship, or what if he does and he wants to move too fast? Or-.." Emily cut me off from my over-thinking rant of questions with, "What if an asteroid destroys the planet? Casey you won't know until you talk to him. He really likes you. I think you should tell him what you told me and go from there." "You're right Em, thanks." I said sincerely. We paid our bill and parted our separate ways.

Before I started the car I looked at my phone to find several voicemails from Derek. One in particular got me set to go talk to him. "(Derek Voicemail): Hey Case. I'm kind of getting worried because you've been gone so long. Are you mad at me? I think we need to talk, you're really important to me, and I want to make sure that we are okay." I drove home quickly and found a quiet house. I walked in and headed to my room. As I opened the door to my room, Derek walked out of his,

"Hey do you wanna take a walk with me?" Derek asked quietly. I nodded in reply and we headed off in silence. We finally reached a park and quickly found a bench to sit on. "Soo.." He started awkwardly. "Derek I have things to tell you." I started. "I have to tell you things too." "Derek I really like you. You are sweet, fun, and trustworthy, to name a few things. I really feel my best when I'm around you." His face lit up as I said this, I then took a breath and continued, "My last relationship was a nightmare. It hurt me in a deep way and I'm scared of that happening again." Derek quickly interjected, "Case you know I would never do anything like that to you." "I know Derek. That's why I would like to try to have a relationship with you. But only if you are willing to take it slow and gentle, while also be committed to me." I finished, then looked at him for a response. "You know that I'm not great with talking about my feelings, but Casey I've liked you for so long and I dreamed of a day where you would say those things to me. You are the strongest person that I have ever known and now I want to be strong for you. I want to give you the relationship you deserve to have. I would do anything to make you feel happy and safe. If I had you, I would never even think about another girl, because you're the only girl that matters. So with all this being said, I think it's time to ask, 'Casey, will be my girlfriend?" He asked, taking my hands. "Yes Derek, I'd like that." I said smiling at him. He gently cupped my face with his hands and pressed a sweet and innocent kiss to my forehead.

We sat on that bench for a while, enjoying the view and each other. We stayed even after the cold set in, Derek wrapped his famous leather jacket around me, only saying, "You looked cold." I smiled and sat closer to him.

We sat like that embracing each other's warmth and company until the sun set.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I don't own LWD

Chapter 11

Derek POV

We headed home after the sun went down. I noticed Casey was being unusually quiet so I lightly nudged her arm. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. "I just realized we forgot one important thing.. What are we going to tell our parents?" Casey asked softly. I too had forgotten about that one crucial detail. "We'll just tell them and they will have to deal." I replied, feigning bravery. "Do you really think that's going to work?" She asked dubiously. "Stop worrying Space-Case." I said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

When we got home I yelled for everyone to come to the living room. "What are you doing Derek?!" She hissed in my ear. I gave her a glance and shrugged at her. Everyone soon entered the living room and sat on the couch. "Everybody, we have an announcement to make." I stated. Nora and George glanced at each other with a look that was unreadable to me so I continued, "Casey and I are now dating." I looked at them, expecting a freak out but instead we got a unanimous, "Finally!" Casey and I looked at each other confused. George finally spoke up, "We expected this to happen. We all saw the bond forming between you two and we both knew you really care about each other. Congrats, we are all so happy for you." With that, everyone stood up to give a group hug, which I uncomfortable attempted to squirm out of. "Sorry, we know the only family member that can hug you is Casey." Edwin said in a sing-songy tone. I lightheartedly smacked him on the head, but I couldn't help but smile.

That night all was right in my world.

Casey POV

The next day was Sunday, the day before school started again from break, so as usual I was on a mission to get organized. First I triple checked that all my assignments were completed, then I made sure all my notes and school supplies were in order. Then I planned my outfits for the week.

I was planning Friday's outfit when Derek knock and came in. "Hi my gorgeous keener." He casually said, walking in and sitting down on my bed. I rolled my eyes and continued my agenda. "Since you're here, you might as well be useful. Jeans or leggings?" I asked, holding up both pairs of pants. "I don't do fashion Case. Besides you look beautiful in anything." he said sincerely. "Thanks Der." I said walking over and kissing him. Derek stood up and too my hands. "C'mon school doesn't start up again until tomorrow, let's do something." He suggested. "Sure, sounds good." I replied.

We drove around for a while until we reached a beautiful park. We stepped out of the Prince and walked until we reached an outdoor skating rink. I looked at Derek quizzically. "Now that we are dating, you will be spending a lot of time at the hockey rink. I have never seen you skate, so I asked Nora and she said you can't, so today I'm going to teach you how to skate at the same rink where I learned to skate." He said excitedly. I was nervous, but very excited.

We skated around for a long time, I never fell because Derek always caught me. We skated around hand in hand, lost in our own world. "My favorite thing to do with my favorite person, it doesn't get better than this." Derek whispered in my ear. I turned around and kissed him. He then lifted me up and quickly skated around the rink, carrying me the whole way.

A while later, we returned our skates and got hot chocolate. We walked around the picturesque park, hand in hand; life was perfect.

Derek POV  
>As we pulled into our driveway, I turned to Casey, "Today was absolutely amazing, thank you for giving me a chance." I said, leaning over and kissing her.<p>

Casey POV  
>The next morning I woke up early to take a shower. I got dressed in a brown cashmere sweater, with a khaki colored skirt, black tights, boots, and my hair down and curled. My injuries still weren't fully healed and this made me nervous. My ribs were still hurting, but slowly getting better. However, my eye was still bluish-black and my lip still had a cut on it. I tried applying makeup to hide it, but it was no use, I still look damaged. As I was trying to think about how to fix my appearance, Derek came in. "It's about time to go Case." "I can't go to school looking like this." I wailed. "Casey you were hurt and you did nothing wrong. You can't help how you look right now, and trust me you look fine right now. If anyone says anything, you let me know and I'll deal with it." "Okay, thanks." I said, still feeling very unconfident.<p>

As we entered the school I felt nervous, but excited to start learning again. "Well I have to go, talk to coach, I'll see you later!" Derek said quickly walking off. That was fine with me, I knew hockey was important to him, and it gave me a chance to catch up with Emily.

As I walked down the hallway I felt people watching me, whispering about Truman and I. As uneasy as I felt, I just shook it off and walked quicker to my locker. Emily soon walked up to my locker as I put my books away. "So how is Chris?" I asked, while putting my binders into my locker. "He's great, we just celebrated our 3 month anniversary and he got me this necklace!" She squealed happily. I looked up at her and found a beautiful gold heart necklace around her neck. "Wow Em, it's beautiful!" I gushed. "What about Derek?" Emily asked. I blushed deeply and Emily gasped and grabbed my arm "Tell me!" I laughed and started, "We are officially dating! Our family is fine with it and I'm so happy!"

We both jumped up and down, happy about our lives.

Derek POV

I knew I kind of ditched Casey in the hallway, but I needed advice from my friends. I wasn't great with relationships and PDA, but I didn't want to mess things up. "D I think you should make sure that you are comfortable, as well as her. If you don't like PDA don't do it. Or at least only do what you're comfortable with. Casey wants to make you happy too." Sam advised. I nodded, Sam was right.

I didn't want PDA extreme, but I knew Casey liked that so I skipped lunch to avoid hurting her feelings.

I guess I kind of took it too far because a few days later, when I finally approached her at school, she gave me the cold shoulder. "Hey Case, what's wrong?" I said grabbing her soldier. "Oh nothing, I thought this was just what we did at school, ignore and blow each other off completely." She replied venomously. I knew I messed up and hurt her feelings. She walked away quickly and I didn't see her again until Spanish last period, a class we shared. She wouldn't look at me all period and she drove home with Emily. I knew I had to apologize and make things right.

Friday at school I stood on the stairs and yelled for everyone's attention. Being the popular guy that I am, everyone stopped and listened to me. I saw Casey in the crowd and continued, "Hey, well everyone I made a huge mistake. I hurt the feelings of a girl I really care about. I'm in this new relationship with this amazing girl and I was scared. Yes I know, Derek Venturi was actually _scared_. I don't want to mess up this relationship and PDA makes me uncomfortable, so I was trying to avoid hurting her feelings and ended up exactly doing that. Well Casey McDonald I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I can't promise that I won't mess up again, but I will always treat you the best I can. Please forgive me." I finished nervously and a loud silence filled the hallway.

Suddenly I hear the thud of footsteps and it's Casey and she runs up to me and kisses me. I smile and pick her up. "Do you forgive me?" She nodded in reply, so I kiss her hard, completely ignoring everyone around us and forgetting my unease with PDA. Right now, this moment with Casey is all that matters.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I don't own LWD

Chapter 12

Casey POV

Ever since Derek's big announcement of our dating, everything has been perfect. Derek is the greatest boyfriend I could ever ask for. If you had asked me two years ago if I would ever enjoy being with him I would have laughed with disgust. Now that we really know each other and connect, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

Derek was sweet, kind, gentle, caring, funny, adventurous, exciting, and romantic. Of course we squabbled once in a while when he pulled a prank or two on me, but now they were lighthearted squabbles with tickling and kissing. He surprised me daily with his sweet and romantic ways; whether it was a sweet card stuffed in my locker, or just a simple, genuine compliment.

Valentine's Day was quickly approaching at this time, but for the first time ever, I didn't care. Everyday with Derek felt like Valentine's Day so I didn't need the holiday for the epic romance to come out. A week before Valentine's Day I was in my room studying for a French quiz I had on Monday when I heard a knocking. "Who is it?" I asked. "Lizzie!" She replied. "Come on in!" Lizzie quickly entered my room and shut the door behind her. "I need your sisterly advice." Lizzie started as she sat down on my bed. I scooched my chair closer to her. "Ok shoot." I said. "Well we have a Valentine's Day next week and I'm nervous. My friend Jamie is going and I think he wants to dance with me. I want to dance with him too but one I don't want to be awkward in front of him and two I have no idea what to wear!" Lizzie finished, looking at me for advice. "Well for the being nervous around Jamie part, my advice is to just keep calm and relax. Jamie likes you just as you are, so you don't need to do some grand thing to impress him. He's probably just as nervous as you, so relax and have fun, soon enough you will both feel calm and everything will work out great. My advice on the clothes is to wear something you feel comfortable, confident, and good in. I can help you look through your closet with you or maybe we could go shopping tomorrow." I replied. Lizzie's face brightened with a smile. "Could you take me shopping tomorrow?" She asked. I was so excited, I loved shopping. "Of course! We will have so much fun!" I said excitedly. "So what are your plans with Derek?" Lizzie asked. "I don't think we have any plans. We haven't talked about it and he is so romantic to me all the time, I don't need him to make a huge deal of it. I know he hates Valentine's Day so I'm not gonna make a big deal of it." I replied, feeling completely fine with my Valentine's Day plans of having no plans. "Wow Casey not worried about doing something romantic for Valentine's Day? Derek must be something special to you." She said walking out of my room. I chuckled and returned to my studying.

Derek POV

I listened to the whole conversation between Lizzie and Casey. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I was just passing by and couldn't help but hear. Casey was sweet to say those things about how good of a boyfriend I was, and it was sweet that she didn't want to make a big deal of the holiday because I hated it. But this year I actually had a reason to be excited about the holiday because I was with the best girl in the whole world. I wanted to celebrate our first Valentine's Day together with something nice.

I decided to take her out for a nice dinner, and get her a really nice present. I made reservations at the really nice Italian restaurant and I bought her a pretty silver necklace with a silver heart covered in diamonds. It cost me a lot of paychecks from Smelly Nelly's, but Casey was worth it. The next night I slipped her an envelope formally asking her out for Valentine's Day. I could tell she got it because I could hear an "Aww!" from next door which soon followed a Casey running in, then hugging and kissing me.

Casey POV  
>Valentine's Day arrived quickly and I was very excited for my date with Derek. Love just seemed to ooze the hallways of school and it felt magical. Emily was excited for her date with Chris, Lizzie and Edwin were ready for the dance, Marti was excited to see her mom, and Nora and George were excited for their date.<p>

When I got home from school, I started getting ready almost immediately. I decided on a black mini skirt, nude tights, and a ready sleeveless tunic, with a black cardigan over it. I straightened my hair until it was pin straight and I put in stud diamond earrings. When I came downstairs I found Derek was ready too, looking handsome in a gray suit. "Hey beautiful." He said, gently kissing my cheek. 

We headed off on route to our valentine's dinner.

Derek POV

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" I asked Casey as we drove along the highway towards the restaurant. I could feel her blushing when she replied; "You may have mentioned it once or twice. You look very handsome too! In fact I think that it's safe to say that I have the cutest and handsomest boyfriend ever." Now I was the one blushing and I suddenly felt very blessed.

Soon after we reached the place. I quickly hopped out of the car and ran to Casey's side and opened the door for her. We walked in hand in hand and quickly were seated. The service was great and we were able to order our food pretty much right away. We both ordered spaghetti and meatballs.

We were having a great time just being together, enjoying each other's company. We were telling stories about our childhoods before we all met.

"And then Edwin completely fell down the hill after slipping on a piece of ice! " I finished my story and saw Casey crying with laughter. We shared so many good stories and things to each other that I never wanted the night to end.

Before we left the interest I gave Casey her necklace, and she had tears brimming in her eyes. "Case please don't, you know how I am with tears." I begged her. "I know, sorry. It's so beautiful, thank you." She said happily. I stood up and put it on for her. I brushed her hair to one side so I could clasp it on, as I did that I gently kissed her bare neck. After I finished putting it on she grabbed my face and pressed a deep kiss on my lips.

"I love you Casey." I said, looking into her eyes, knowing this was the first time I had ever said it. She look stunned with happiness. "I love you too Derek." She replied sincerely and we kissed again.

At the end of the night I think it was fair to say that it was a Valentine's Day I would never forget.

Casey POV

Derek and I fell deeper in love everyday. There was always something new to discover about the other. Derek found my quirks and I learned his fears. This made our love grow even stronger. I could look into his chocolate brown eyes all day every day and never get even remotely tired. They way his chestnut brown hair was perfectly tousled and the way he got little side dimples when he smiled. The thing I love the most about him, besides his huge heart, was the way he looked at me and knowing that I had the most perfect man in the world.

He was my best friend and I was so glad that I had him. His love slowly erased Truman's damage day by day.

March came quickly, which meant that Derek's birthday was coming up soon. I wanted him to have the best birthday ever so I did some research to make sure that happened. I took up a part time job at the bookstore downtown to pay for my surprise. I was also really bad with surprises so I made sure to avoid any conversation that related to Derek's birthday.

Derek POV

Things were going great with Casey. It was a quite the advantage to have your girlfriend right next door. She was great, sweet, kind, and perfect. Of course I hadn't gone all mushy and spent plenty of time playing hockey and watching zombie movies with my team mates. However I started to play in games harder and better knowing that Casey was in the stands cheering me on. She had become quite the cheerleader, wearing face paint in our school colors and cheering extra loud for me.

However as March began and hockey ended for the season I found that Casey was becoming increasingly busy and elusive. I have never doubted her before but the way she seemed almost guilty made me nervous. One night I decided to ask her what was going on.

"Hey Casey where are you going? Why don't you just stay here and watch a movie with me?" I asked her casually. "Uhh I would love to but I can't Der. I have to go love you." She said trying to escape but I blocked the doorway. "Where are you going Casey?" I asked again in a more serious tone, straightening up. "Are you cheating on me? I asked, finally asking it out loud. She looked stunned then burst out laughing. "You're joking right?" She said booming with laughter. "No I'm being serious. You've been avoiding me lately and have been looking guilty." Her laughter quickly subsided and she took a slow step forward towards me. "Derek I would never cheat on you! I love you!" She exclaimed putting her hands on my arms. I couldn't look at her, so she took two fingers and lifted my chin to look at her. She then cupped her hands around my face and looked me deeply in the eyes. "You believe me don't you?" She asked softly. "I do, but where do you keep going that you're not telling me?" She sighed then replied, "I got a job at the bookstore downtown. Now I really have to go or I'll be really late. I love you" She then brushed my lips with a kiss then ran out the door.

I felt more confident in my girl, but hoped she would be back to normal.

Casey POV  
>I can't believe Derek thought I would cheat on him. My mind was distracted all night but luckily things would all be good when I could give Derek's birthday present to him on Saturday and explain everything.<p>

On Saturday morning I woke up early and snuck into Derek's room. He was still sound asleep looking adorable as always. I sat down on his bed and started shaking him. "Not now Smarti" He said groggily keeping his eyes closed. "Wrong girl" I said in a singsongy voice, gently kissing his face. I could feel him smile as I kissed him and his eyes opened. "Well in that case, now I'm up." He said grabbing me and rolling me over.

After our little make out session we went downstairs to find that Nora and George had made Derek a huge breakfast. "Happy Birthday!" We all yelled unanimously. Derek's face lit up with a huge smile. "Thanks guys." He replied sitting down and digging right in to his huge breakfast. "So what are your plans for today?" George asked after taking a bite of his bagel. "Well I think Sam, Ralph, and I were going to check out that new action movie, and then my lady and I are going to get some food."

I smiled knowing what I had in store for him.

Derek POV

"That part where the man's head got blown off was sweet!" I laughed with Sam and Ralph walking out of the movies. We said our goodbyes and I headed home, desperate to see Casey.

I walked in the door and found Casey waiting on the couch for me. She even dressed for my birthday, wearing one of my Toronto Maple Leafs jerseys that looked adorable huge on her. She walked over to me and gave me a big deep kiss. "So where do you want to go for dinner?" She asked me. "I was thinking the Sport's Pub?" I suggested. "Sounds good" She replied with a smile.

We ate my favorite meal honey barbeque chicken wings and fries. Casey looked adorable with sauce on her chin and I quickly wiped it off with the pad of my thumb and she giggled. This is how life should always be. I was full to the brim when the waiter came out with a chocolate lava cake with a sparkler on top. I looked at her surprised and she simply surprised, "I called the other day and made a birthday reservation. I figured that you'd want to come her." I loved my girlfriend for knowing me so well. "Now it's time for your presents! Hopefully this will explain my guilty behavior" And with that she handed me two envelopes. Inside one was four tickets for the opening day Maple Leafs game, and in the other envelope was two tickets for my favorite band in concert for next month. I was completely shocked and overwhelmed. "Casey no! You did not do this for me!" She just nodded with a proud smile. "But but- this had to cost a fortune! I can't take all these" I exclaimed. "Derek you are the best person I know. You are sweet, funny, and have a huge heart. You are the best boyfriend I could ever have and you deserve all of these tickets. I was avoiding you because I didn't want to spill the surprise and I took up more shifts to afford them. Take the tickets and invite anyone you want." She said sincerely. "I love you so much!" I replied kissing her deeply on the lips. I then handed her one concert ticket. "I want to take you to the concert!" "I can't wait!"

After we left the restaurant we took a walk downtown. It started to downpour but we could care less. We ran through the streets hand in hand, I picked her up and twirled her around. We laughed and kissed while the cool rain poured down our backs.

I knew that this birthday was one to remember forever because of the special girl I got to call mine.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I don't own LWD

Chapter 13

Casey POV

It was the night of the concert and I was super excited of a night with my boyfriend and good music from one of my favorite bands. I decide to wear some dark skinny jeans, and a bright hot pink tank top with a leather jacket that Derek had bought me. I straightened my hair and applied dark makeup. Derek too had his leather jacket on, light wash jeans, and button up shirt with a t-shirt underneath. "Are you ready to go Case? It takes a while to get to the venue." Derek asked as I walked down the stairs. "Yep, let's go." I replied. "Be careful you guys and call us when you're on your way home!" Nora called as we walked out the door.

We hopped into the Prince and headed off. "I'm so excited" I told Derek, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Me too. I hope they play a lot of stuff from their new album" He replied, squeezing my hand right back.

We arrived at the venue about 45 minutes later. The club was a lot grungier and darker than I expected and I was a tad nervous. Derek sensed my nerves, grabbed my hand, and whispered, "I'm right here with you." I finally calmed.

Derek POV

I was pumped for this concert, my favorite band in the world with my favorite girl by my side. Soon after we arrived the band started playing. Casey and I got as close to the stage as we could and started singing our hearts out.

By intermission our ears and throats were ringing and we were sweating but having the time of our lives. "I'm gonna go use the ladies room, ok?" Casey asked. "Sounds good, I'll go get us some sodas, meet me by the bar." Casey nodded and walked off.

Casey had been gone a long time and I was getting really worried. I looked around and saw a flash of her brunette hair. As I walked closer I saw a guy with his arm around her, around MY Casey! I stormed over to confront that man.

"Let me go!" I could hear Casey begging the man, trying to loosen herself from the man's grip. He was obviously too strong for her because she couldn't free herself. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing buddy touching my girlfriend like that?" I yelled at him pushing his soldier. With my distracting him, Casey was able to get free, and she cowered behind me. "Hey buddy I'm talking to you!" I said louder this time, pushing him again. "I couldn't help myself from touching that fine piece of ass! In fact I think she wants more!" The man said licking his lips, attempting to go back over to Casey. "You little douche! You can't talk to my girlfriend like that!" I was jealous and furious and punch the drunk guy straight in the face. By that time bouncers came over to us, and asked what happened. The drunk man was kicked out and we were supervised the rest of the night by bouncers to prevent another dispute.

After the concert ended we were both tired. Casey insisted on driving home to give my bruised hands a rest. "Hey Casey I'm sorry about what happened back there. I just saw that guy all over you and I got so jealous, scared, protective, and I just felt the need to defend you." I said trying to apologize. "Hey I'm not mad at you. He was being a creep and you saved me. Although I'm not usually a fan of violence jealousy is super hot on you." She said seductively. "Oh yeah?" I asked with a smirk and a kiss to her cheek. She just smiled back at me and turned on the radio.

When we got home we found Nora asleep on the couch. "Mom what are you doing on the couch?" I asked her. "Waiting for you two." She said groggily rubbing her eyes. As her eyes opened she noticed Derek's bruised hands. "What happened?" She asked worried. "It was fine Mom! There was just some creep and Derek defended me." Casey replied hugging me gently. She looked at us dubiously but replied, "Ok then, Goodnight kids." She said walking off to her bedroom.

We kissed each other goodnight and went to our separate beds.

Filler Chapter I know but Dasey prom is coming up soon! I hope everyone still likes this story because I really enjoy writing it for you!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I don't own LWD

Happy New Years! I hope your 2015 is magical and amazing!

Chapter 14

Casey POV

Prom season was among us and I was really excited to go with Derek. Prom proposals were happening daily and I was really hoping Derek would do something too.

I was walking out of school on Thursday with Emily when suddenly five guys jumped out in front of us. Each of them unzipped their sweatshirts to reveal a letter on a plain white t-shirt. Eventually it spelled out 'PROM?' after all was revealed, Chris popped out from behind the guys. He was carrying a bouquet of daisies and he walked straight to Emily.

"Emily, will you go to prom with me?" Emily looked like she was about to burst when she answered. "YES YES YES!" She squealed, pulling Chris into a big hug. He then kissed her and gave her the bouquet of flowers. Emily waved goodbye then headed off with Chris, her head obviously caught up in romance land. I walked to the Prince where I was meeting Derek. I was still smiling when I reached him. "What are you all smiley for?" Derek asked me. "I was just smiling at how cute Chris and Emily are. He just did a cute prom proposal for her." I said opening the car door. "Cool." was all Derek replied.

Suddenly my hope for a prom proposal was gone.

Derek POV

I had the best plan for Casey's prom proposal. I also knew she wasn't going to expect one from me because I'm usually not into all that mushy romance. However Casey was special and deserved it, plus it was going to be fun for me, making Casey run all over town on a scavenger hunt to find me.

The next day, before last period, I put the first clue for her to find in her locker. I had already set up the rest of the scavenger hunt last night, and with the help of some friends.

Now I was going to go to the final destination to set up everything for when Casey arrived.

Casey POV

After my last period was over I headed to my locker. I had the Prince to myself today because Derek had some hockey team meeting to celebrate their last season together and he was going to get a ride home from Sam.

As I opened my locker, a small white envelope fell out onto my feet. I opened the envelope to find a note that read _'Clue #1: When you're stuck in you head, I drag you out of bed. You go here when you want to escape, and when you want to watch something groovy you watch a ( ).'_ I thought for a moment and then I realized groovy rhymes with movie so I quickly drove to the movie theater. When I arrived there I saw Derek's friend Chet, who was waving me over. "Congrats you figured out the first clue. Now here's your second clue." He said handing me a new envelope. "Thanks Chet!" I said taking the envelope, heading out back to the car to read the next clue. I opened it to read, _'Clue #2 When I need to fill my belly, I go somewhere swelly.' _Easy. Smelly Nelly's. I drove there quickly. As I walked in I really had to look for the next clue. None of the workers had the next clue until finally it clicked. I went to the corner where our favorite booth seat was. I looked under the table and found the next envelope taped underneath it. This one read,_ "Beautiful days are the days that I'm with you. You are the sun of my life, the smile on my face. Our first date was well worth the wait. I hope you get this bait." _I had to admit Derek stumped me on this one. I then decided to go to that skating rink and park where we had our first official date.

I arrived at the park a half hour later and looked all around. I found nothing, and wasn't sure where to go next. I thought for a while and then it came to me. The park bench where we officially got together. I drove there quickly and walked to the park to the bench. I there saw Derek standing there with a bouquet of daisies and a sign that read "PRINCESS WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?" I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "So is that a yes?" He asked me. "Yes, definitely!" He lifted me up and spun me around.

A few days later..

Derek POV

"Casey, no more! Please!" I whined trying to resist against Casey's tugging. "Yes Derek! C'mon." She said finally pulling me into a suit store. I hated shopping, but Casey insisted on bringing me into a billion stores trying to find a tie color that matched her dress, that she refused to let me see. "You better not be making me wear a hot princess pink tie!" I said mockingly. "You won't need to worry about that." She said with a smile. She looked around the store while I trudge behind her. "Found it!" She shrieked and held up a red tie. "So red is your dress color? Can I see your dress now?" I asked her. "Yes red is my dress color and no you can't see it until prom! I want to surprise you." I roll my eyes but smile because that was classic Casey, dramatic. We then head to the register to pay for the tie, I pay for it and we head home.

Casey POV

A few weeks later, the night of prom was finally here. I was so excited! Emily and I went to the nail salon and got manicures and pedicures the day before. I got subtle gold nail polish to go with my red dress and gold jewelry. Emily got blue polish to go with her dress. Then today we are going to the beauty salon to get our hair done. My hair is in a nice updo with spare strands curled, and Emily had her hair straightened and one waterfall braid.

That night I started to get ready with the help of Lizzie, Mom and Marti. "Casey this dress is beautiful." Lizzie gushed as she watched me finish adjusting it. "You look just like a princess!" Marti squealed. "Thank you guys!" I said genuinely. I finally finished and headed downstairs. Derek was already down there and her looked so handsome. He turned around and his jaw dropped. "Casey you look incredible!" I blushed and replied, "Thanks Der, you look very handsome your self." He handed me a beautiful wrist corsage. We started to head out the door when Nora interrupted, "Wait you guys we have to take pictures first!" After she got enough shots to satisfy her, we headed to prom.

Derek POV

We arrived at the function hall where prom was being held about thirty minutes later. The them of prom was Starry Night and the place was covered with starts, glitter, silver, and gold. I was not a fan of al the romantic prom stuff, but Casey looked so excited and happy that it warmed me up too.

We immediately went to the dance floor and started dancing. We had a great time just dancing and having a blast. I knew that I had the most gorgeous girl in the whole school. "This is so great! The past few months with you have been the best. So thank you for that. I love you." She said sincerely. "You make me the happiest guy in the world. I love you too." I reply, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Casey POV

Everything was perfect, I was with Derek and surrounded by friends. Suddenly the principal walked onto the stage and the music stopped. "I would like to thank everyone who made this prom possible and for everyone who came. It has been a pleasure to see everyone grow as they went through high school. I can't believe graduation is almost here, I know you will all be successful in life. Now on with the Prom King and Queen winners. All the nominees please go to the stage. "That's me I better get up there!" Derek whispers to me and kissed me quick on the cheek. "Good Luck!" I whisper-yelled back. He smiled back at me and continued to the stage. I was a little nervous about him winning then dancing with another girl, but I shook that fear away. I trusted Derek. When everyone nominated assembled on stage the principal continued, "Now here is the Prom King… Derek Venturi!" Everyone cheered, especially me. Once it silenced down, "Now the Prom Queen….. For the first time in years we have a write in winner, Casey McDonald!" I was shocked and thought I had heard wrong. Everyone smiled and clapped for me. I slowly and shakily walked to the stage. When I got there, the crown was placed on my head, and Derek lead me to the dance floor for our court dance. "All of Me" by John Legend played and we slowly danced close together.

The night ended much too soon for my liking, but we had the best time ever. Prom was better than I ever could have imagined. As we were driving home Derek took my hand and softly kissed it. It was so romantic yet very erotic. I knew that Derek and I were getting serious, and I was never so comfortable with moving forward in a relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I don't own LWD

*T-RATED SCENE*

Chapter 15

Casey POV

On our fifth month anniversary, Derek decided to take me out for dinner. We had a wonderful time at a Chinese food restaurant where Derek paid for the whole meal. During the dinner I decided to ask him something that was pressing my mind. I took a deep breath then started, "So what do you think about sex?" Derek practically spit out his food. "DER-REK!" I shrieked. "I'm sorry, I was just shocked. I thought you would want to wait a lot longer, or I thought that I would be the one to initiate it." He said smirking. "Well it's just that we are graduating in a few weeks and I love you, and I'm starting to finally feel really comfortable and less scared about Truman." She said innocently. "I mean yeah, I'm open to it for sure. But I want to make sure that you're comfortable and not just doing it because you think that's what I want." Derek said grabbing my hands. "Is it because you don't want me like that?" I asked starting to get upset. He seemed to sense this so he slid in the booth next to me. He gently lifted my chin up to look me in the eyes. "Hey hey hey, don't get upset. I really want to be with you, like that more than anything. But I just don't want to make you do something you'll regret then you will resent me and I just don't want that." He said softly. "No I want this too." I replied. "Well ok then, Just let me know when and where."

Derek POV

That night as I laid in bed I thought about that dinner conversation. I was shocked at how Casey just brought that up. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, because sure sex with Casey sounded amazing, but I wasn't sure if she was ready for it with just what happened with Truman and her recently. My thoughts were disrupted by a soft knock on the door. I walked up and opened the door. There stood Casey in a t-shirt and athletic shorts. She walked in a followed me to the bed. "I'm ready" She whispered starting to kiss me. "Ok" I said getting ready. As we lay on the bed, our kisses started getting deeper and deeper. As we were about to start about to undress Casey starts to whimper, then starts crying. "Hey Case what's wrong?" I asked deeply concerned. She then just started sobbing harder and I just hugged her tighter. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong." She took a deep breath then started, "I'm s-s-sorry.. I thought I was ready but then I was thinking about Truman and I got scared, but I don't want to let you down." She said, tears falling heavily down her face. "Hey Case, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you told me before. And Truman will never hurt you again, I promise. I'm here to protect you now, ok?" I say gently, wiping her tears way. We just stayed there together, holding each other, and slowly we both fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up together, where we laid in bed together until late morning. "Hi." She said groggily pressing a kiss on the bottom of my chin. "Hey." I replied, kissing her on top of the head. "I have to get up now. I have stuff to do." She said quickly hopping out of my bed. That was weird I thought to myself, but I quickly brushed it off because I knew she probably had a keener responsibility. With that aside I went back to sleep.

Casey POV

Last night was too intense for me, and I had no idea what I was thinking when I brought up sex to Derek. I was so embarrassed with myself. To ease myself I decided to distract myself with college things. I was accepted early to Queen's University and I couldn't be more excited. Graduation was coming up and then I knew summer would fly by. I decided to go out shopping for school supplies. I drove to the store and bought myself some new sheets, pillows, and a small throw rug for my bedroom floor. I then bought myself a new desk chair for my new desk that Mom and George gave to me for an early Graduation present.

After I was done buying supplies, I thought I would treat myself by buying some new clothes for college. I bought a few pairs of leggings and sweatpants. I also bought some sweaters and finally this beautiful black dress that I would use for special occasion. As I drove home my worries came back to me. I had thought that if we had sex then we would stay connected forever. The truth was that I'm scared for graduation. Everyone expects me to be all ready and prepared, but I'm not, I'm scared to leave home and high school. I was scared to leave Derek, he wasn't even sure where he was going yet. I soon pulled into the driveway and quietly walked into the house. Derek was sitting in his recliner watching a hockey game. He quickly turned to me as I opened the door. "Hey Casey." he replied. "Hi Derek," I said softly. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked already standing up.

We walked to the park and sat down on our normal bench. We sat in silence for a minute before Derek finally spoke up. "You've been kind of distant since last night. You seem worried and like your mind is somewhere else. What's wrong?" He asked me. He knew me too well. "It's nothing, just something I need to get over." I replied. "Case, please tell me. I just want to help you." Derek said sincerely, grabbing my hand. "I'm just so embarrassed because of last night. I thought that if we had sex that we would then have this bond that would make us unbreakable. But then I knew I wasn't ready after what happened with Truman I knew it would be a while before I was ready. Derek, I'm scared of the future, I'm scared for college and I'm scared of us being pulled apart." I said honestly, feeling better just getting those thoughts out. Derek quickly replied, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you just weren't ready. That's perfectly fine. An why are you so scared for the future? You are strong, smart, dedicated, beautiful, tough, ambitious, and charming to name a few things. You are going to kick butt in college, and if you get homesick you are just a few hours away. But I don't understand where your nervousness about us is coming from." I replied, " Well who knows what college you're going to, we could be far apart! I just don't want us to end." I said sadly. "Hey, I applied to Queen's, I could get accepted, you never know. But even if I don't get accepted there and I get accepted somewhere farther, we are going to be just fine. We are going to stay together because we are it, we are the true love you look for and hold on to when you get it. Ok?" He said gently making my eyes look into his. "Ok " I said softly, feeling truly relieved.

Derek POV

A few weeks later I was driving home from Sam's house and when I arrive home I opened the mailbox. In the mailbox there was a huge packet for me that said it was from Queen's University. I quickly ran inside and yelled for Casey, I wanted to read it with her. "CASEY COME DOWN HERE QUICKLY!" I yelled at the bottom of the stairs. "What is it?" She asked jogging down the stairs. I just simply waved the envelope and her eyes widened. "AHH QUEEN'S! OPEN IT OPEN IT!" She squealed and ran to me. "Open it with me." I said, suddenly very nervous. I opened the letter and there it read, I was accepted. I turned to Casey, both of us too shocked to speak. Then all of the sudden we screamed with joy, and I picked her up and twirled her around. "What's going on her?" Nora asked coming up from her room with George just as Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti came down the stairs, just as curious as Nora. "I got into Queen's." I said breathlessly with a smile. Everyone cheered and congratulated me. I suddenly was very excited for the future.

That night I was laying on the bed with my arm around Casey's shoulder. "Can you believe it? We're going to Queen's together, this is going to be some amazing." I said very exciting. I wouldn't admit this but Queen's University had always been my dream school ever since I was little. Casey nuzzled my neck in reply and said, "Thanks to you, I'm getting excited for the future." I kissed her on her temple and we just lie there, both of us feeling an excitement for the future.

**Kind of a filler chapter, but I thought it was cute. Sadly this song is almost at the end. But don't worry I already have an epilogue and new stories in my mind. Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I don't own LWD

Chapter 16

Casey POV

The next few weeks flew by in a blink. Suddenly it was the last day of school and graduation was a few hours away. I was very sad about leaving high school but also excited for college, it was all very bittersweet. I saw Emily and I ran over to her. We both gave each other a big hug and knew we were both feeling the same way. "I can't believe this is it." She said sadly. "I know right, it feels like just yesterday I moved here and met you first as my locker mate." I said sentimentally. "Are you nervous for your speech?" She asked while taking everything out of her locker. She was talking about my graduation speech because as Valedictorian I was supposed to give a big speech. "A little bit, actually I wanted to see if I can read it to you again." I half asked, already pulling out my note cards.

Emily sighed and looked resistant. "But Casey, you've already read me your speech like ten times, it's perfect." "Please Em! I would really appreciate it!" I begged, jutting out my bottom lip, making a puppy dog face. Emily sighed but agreed, Fine, fine, just stop with the face." My face lit up and I began, "Today is it.."

Derek POV

As I walked down the hallway everyone looked and acted the same. Big smiles, sentimental tears, hugging, squealing, laughter, crying, excitement, last kisses, the hallway was alive with emotion. I however was feeling emotionless, sure I was excited for college and sure it felt weird to think about leaving high school but I wasn't going to get all touchy feely about it. I was just ready for college, where I would be with Casey, hockey, parties, interesting classes, and even Sam was going to Queen's so I would have my best bud with me. At that moment Sam and Ralph ran to me, breaking me of my thoughts. "Hey man, what's your plan?" Ralph asked in a whispered tone. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "Don't give us that act D. We all know you can't leave high school without one more prank. And as your best friend's it is our right to know what it is so we can help you." Sam replied. "Well my plan isn't going to be until after Casey's speech because she worked hard on it and I don't want to ruin her moment. So, after her speech and everyone gets their diplomas, confetti is going to shoot out and I have music set to blare out thanks to the help of the AV Club." I replied. "Classic D, out with a huge spectacle." Ralph chuckled. I rolled my eyes, put my arms around Sam and Ralph's shoulders and led them down the hallway where graduation would take place in a half hour.

Casey POV

"Wow Em, you look great!" I gushed, admiring her dress that she just stepped out into the bathroom in. It was a white dress with a green design all over it, and she has gold sandles and her hair in her natural curls. I had my hair straightened and was wearing a peach and white pinstripe strapless dress with white sandles. We slipped on our graduation robes and caps, linked our arms, and left the bathroom to go join the rest of our senior class, who were staring to line up outside of the auditorium.

After a speech from the Superintendent and a speech from the Principal, I headed up to the stage to give my speech. As I headed to the stage, I could hear Derek cheering and whistling for me. I cleared my throat and began, "Today is it everyone. We made it! I remember when I moved here to London from Ontario as if it were just yesterday. I was so nervous and scared. At first things weren't so easy, but eventually I fit right in and found myself calling this place home. However now it is time to leave our home and find our new homes, whether it's college, work, or anything. It is our time to explore and find ourselves in the real world. With that said we are forever bonded as a class, good luck, and I know that you will all be successful!"

After the graduation ended, Derek and I drove to Ralph's house for his big party. As we sat in the Prince driving to Ralph's I had to ask about Derek's prank at the end of graduation. "How did you get all that confetti to rain down and that music at the end of graduation?" Derek chuckled softly to himself and replied, "Let's just say I have friends in the AV Club. I had to do one last prank but I didn't want to ruin your speech so I saved it for the end of graduation." I smiled thinking about how full circle we had come, about a year and a half ago, Derek would have pranked my speech just to annoy me. But now, he put my feelings first.

Derek POV

The party was great, it was one last moment of my high school career. I thought about how much I had grown and I realized that almost all of my memories had Casey in them. I looked over at my beautiful girl, talking and laughing with Emily, and felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm just gonna leave you too love birds alone." Emily said with a knowing smile. Casey then turned around to face me, and she wrapped her arms around her neck. I kissed her on her lips deeply and passionately.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked softly, looking up at me with knowing eyes. I nodded in reply and took her hands, leading her out of the party.

Casey POV

Derek was so gentle and sweet the whole time. He constantly asked me if I was okay and was so amazing. He gave me gentle kisses and kissed me everywhere. That was the best night I had ever had and I couldn't have asked for any better.

***2 Months Later***

Casey POV

"That trip was absolutely amazing." I said dreamily, rolling my luggage through the airport. Derek, Emily, Sam, and I all took a trip to California for graduation celebration. It was amazing, we went to Los Angeles, Hollywood, and San Francisco. It was the best time of my life. As we went to the arrival section we saw Nora and George waiting for us. Emily and Sam drove together so they left. I ran to mom and hugged her. "Hi guys, how was California?" George asked. "It was incredible! Hollywood was the coolest place ever, it was crawling with American celebrities." Derek replied, very excited.

When we finally arrived home it dawned on me that it was almost time to move into the dorms. I went up stairs getting ready to unpack my clothes, and pack up my furniture for the dorms. Nora knocked on the door and let herself in. "Hey, so George and I have been talking, currently George is talking to Derek about the same thing. We think it's silly for you to live in dorms when you are at the same university and are dating, so we decided you should live together." Nora finished. I was stunned and it took me a minute to process, "Wh-what?" I asked. "Nora replied, "There are two bedroom apartment condos on campus and we think, to save money, and since we know that you two obviously get along, why not just rent you a condo. So we cancelled your dorm and your are moving in next week!" Nora then jumped an hugged me, I couldn't believe how great our parents were.

Derek POV

Dad had just told me that Nora and him are paying for Casey and I to live in an apartment condo together at Queen's. Constant action with my girl and no dorm living? It sounded like a blessing to me. George also told me that there was a bathroom, a nice kitchen, a living room, and a balcony.

I ran out in the hallway to go talk to Casey when I smacked right into her, she eager to discuss it to. "Can you believe it?" I asked her with a smile. "I'm still trying to process it. I'm glad I don't have to worry about my roommate and the dorm bathrooms." She admitted, then continued, "Mom and I were going to go to the furniture store tomorrow to get things for the apartment. Do you want to come?" "Normally I wouldn't but I want to make sure that you don't buy only princess stuff." I teased her with a smirk on my face. She smacked me on the arm playfully, kissed me on the cheek, then started to walk away. Before she could get away, I picked her up and pulled her into my bedroom.

Casey POV

"C'mon Derek, this is not girly!" I protested, holding up a peach colored throw couch pillow up to him. "Oh yes it is! We are not getting a peach colored pillow for our COUCH! Why do we even need pillows for the couch?" He replied, turning to look at other things. I grabbed his arm and replied, "Because it looks nice and make the place look and feel homey." He rolled his eyes at me, and Nora and I continued looking at pillows. A few minutes later I found turquoise pillows that looked perfect. I held them up to Derek questioningly and he nodded in approval.

A few hours we were done shopping and had plenty of new things for the apartment. We got a love seat couch, a recliner, a flat screen television, a coffee table, some kitchen supplies, and things for our bedrooms. All in all it was a very successful trip. I was very excited for college and my new life with Derek.

Derek POV

Our last week at home flew by, I spent the week with Casey, the family, Sam, Ralph, just enjoying our time together. That morning Casey and I both got up early for the drive. The moving fan with our new furniture was meeting us there, so all we had to pack was our clothes and personal objects.

The whole family got up early to say goodbye. Marti started crying and wailed that she didn't want us to go. I scooped her up in my arms and promised I'd call every day and be home soon. Everyone, including Casey, was getting so emotional and I was itching to go. Once everyone was done saying goodbye, Casey and I loaded up the car.

Before I started the car, I turned to her and grabbed her hands. I looked into her eyes and said, "This was a very emotional year, with what happened between you and Truman, to the best thing to ever happen to me, getting you as my girlfriend. We've gone through obstacles and are still rock solid, we can conquer anything together. I love you so much, and I will continue to love you forever. Now let's go start the next chapter in our lives together." Her eyes glistened with happy tears, and she replied by placing a gentle and romantic kiss to my lips.

I started to drive the car, heading off to our future. I knew that everything was going to be all right as long as I had this beautiful woman beside me.

**This was the last chapter, however I will be posting an epilogue to this story as the final chapter, so expect it in a few days! Sorry for the long wait, and thanks for reading!***


	17. Epilogue

AN: I don't own LWD

This is the epilogue to A Princess and Her Prince Derek? I hope you liked the story! I am in the process of writing about Derek and Casey Proposal, so stay tuned As always, thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!

**10 Years Later***

Derek POV

"Case, I'm home!" I yelled, entering our condo, putting my jacket on the hook. After graduating from college, I got drafted into the NHL where I was currently playing for the Toronto Maple Leaves. At Queen's I actually did well, thanks to Casey who always pushed me to do my hardest. She as expected was at the top of our class and majored in Pre-Law. She then went on to more school and today is an official, and very successful, lawyer.

As I walk to the room where Casey is in, my eye catches on our wedding photo. That had to be one of the best days of my life, she looked so beautiful in her gown, and we had the time of our lives. The next photo was the two of us at our high school graduation, both in our cap and gowns, diplomas in our hands. I had a quick flashback of high school, when Casey was with Truman. I shuddered thinking about that man, who luckily was still locked up in prison where he belonged. I shook off thoughts of him and thought about how great high school was after we got together. How it felt the first time we kissed, and how it still felt like the first time every time.

I finally found Casey with our newest edition, our three week old baby girl, Roxanne. She was so tiny and beautiful. The hair that was starting to go was the same color as mine, an auburn brown color, and Casey's piercing, intense, blue eyes. Casey looked up at me and her face lit up. "Hey Der." She said softly, rocking Roxanne in the process. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "How was your day?" She asked me. "Good, but better now that I'm with you two." I replied. I took Roxanne from Casey's hands and started rocking her, softly cooing in her ear.

I turned to Casey and replied, "I'm so happy right now, I love you so much," She cupped my face in her hands and gave me a quick kiss. She replied, "I love you today, I love you tomorrow, I love you forever."

We lived together, deeply in love, and falling harder in love every single day for the rest of our wonderful lives.


End file.
